character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ford Pines (Canon)/KingofAwesome9283
Credit to VS Battles for the Summary and many parts of the page Summary Stanford "Ford" Pines is the author of the infamous Journals and uncle to Dipper and Mabel Pines. He was a scientist who investigated the paranormal, being attracted to the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon for its supposed supernatural activities. Ford would document these bizarre findings within a trilogy of books. One day he got trapped within a portal he made to investigate countless new, and far stranger worlds. Using help from the journals he left behind, Ford's brother Stan was finally able to get him back to our world. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''9-B, '''likely '''higher | Varies, '''up to '''2-A '''with Quantum Destabilizer '''Name: Stanford Pines, commonly shortened to Ford Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Male Age: In his sixties Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Low Superhuman Strength and Durability, Peak Human Speed and Stamina, Genius Intelligence, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Resistance against Mind Manipulation, Interdimensional Travel, Memory Manipulation, Energy Projection with Laser Gun, Magnetism Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation with Portal, Existence Erasure with the Quantum Destabilizer Attack Potency: At least''' Wall level''' (Effortlessly overpowered Stan ) likely higher '''(Scaling to the high end of Stan's AP, and Ford's own high-end durability) | '''Varies, '''up to Multiverse level+ with the Quantum Destabilizer (Was going to erase restricted Bill Cipher from existence) '''Speed: Peak Human (Casually dodged and evaded his brother from close range without even trying. Stan being a former boxer and able to fight off multiple opponents at once.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can push around boulders) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: '''At least Wall level''' (Tanked several of Stan's hits, who at the time was strong enough to knock ten teeth out of a mugger. Should also be durable enough to take hits from current Stan, who can hurt dinosaurs) likely higher (Survives this explosion caused by Bill , albeit Bill wasn't going all out, and survives an alien ship crash, though its likely he didn't survive the full force of it) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with various weapons. Standard Equipment: Various laser and magnetic guns *'Quantum Destabilizer: '''A gun that was designed to erase Bill Cipher from existence. 'Intelligence:' Supergenius (Holds 12 Ph.Ds. Was capable of creating a perpetual motion machine when he was just a teen. Made a portal that could access infinite parallel worlds and violate the laws of gravity. Built a device able to contain a hole between the 2nd and 3rd spacial dimensions. Formed an equation to undo Gravity Falls's "Weirdness Magnetism," a supernatural force that attracts and imprisons objects and life forms with paranormal traits. Has spent years investigating the supernatural and extraterrestrial, documenting hundreds of cases in his books. Posses knowledge of countless worlds from his time spent in the portal. According to Alex Hirsch, Ford also has a highly conditioned mind. As shown when he was able to spend decades in the portal without any signs of trauma, whereas Fiddleford was permanently scarred from looking into it for mere seconds. He likely also has extraordinary survival skills and adaptability due to being able to survive in there for so long.) '''Weaknesses:' Overly prideful and will put himself in great harm to protect his family '''Key: '''Base | With Prep and Technology Category:KingofAwesome9283 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2